encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Give My Regards to Broad Street
| Recorded = 5 November 1982 – 26 July 1984 (sporadically) | Studio = Abbey Road Studios, AIR Studios and CTS Studios, London | Genre = Rock | Length = 61:10 | Label = Parlophone/EMI (UK) Columbia/CBS (US) | Producer = George Martin | Last album = Pipes of Peace (1983) | This album = Give My Regards to Broad Street (1984) | Next album = Press to Play (1986) | Misc = }} |rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev2Score = | rev3 = The Essential Rock Discography | rev3Score = 3/10 | rev4 = MusicHound | rev4Score = Graff, Gary; Durchholz, Daniel (eds) (1999). MusicHound Rock: The Essential Album Guide. Farmington Hills, MI: Visible Ink Press. p. 730. . |rev5 = Q |rev5score = | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = Randall, Mac; Brackett, Nathan; Hoard, Christian (eds) (2004). The New Rolling Stone Album Guide (4th edn). New York, NY: Simon & Schuster. p. 526. . |noprose=yes }} Give My Regards to Broad Street is the fifth studio album by Paul McCartney, as well as the soundtrack album to his 1984 film of the same name. The album reached number 1 on the UK chart. The lead single, "No More Lonely Nights", was BAFTA and Golden Globe Award nominated. It was also to be his final album to be released under Columbia Records, which had been his US Label for over 5 years.Broad Street (1984) – Awards Songs The majority of the album – which is sequenced in the order of the songs' appearance in the film – features re-interpretations of many of Paul McCartney's past classics of The Beatles and Wings: "Good Day Sunshine", "Yesterday", "Here, There and Everywhere", "Silly Love Songs" , "For No One", "Eleanor Rigby" and "The Long and Winding Road". There were also interpretations of songs from McCartney's more recent albums; "Ballroom Dancing" and "Wanderlust" from Tug of War and "So Bad" from Pipes of Peace. Besides "No More Lonely Nights" (also heard in a dance version), the only previously-unheard tracks were "Not Such a Bad Boy", "No Values" and a symphonic extension of "Eleanor Rigby" entitled "Eleanor's Dream". The scope of the album was so immense that when it saw release that October, its vinyl issue had specially edited versions of its songs. The cassette and the later CD edition preserved the tracks' full lengths, while the CD went one further by including a bonus 1940s-styled piece called "Goodnight Princess". A notable switch from past album song credits is the crediting of song writing to "McCartney-Lennon" as opposed to the usual "Lennon-McCartney" on all other albums. Release and charts Preceded by "No More Lonely Nights (Ballad)", a worldwide top 10 hit featuring guitar work by David Gilmour, Give My Regards to Broad Street entered the UK charts at number 1 while going gold with a number 21 peak in the United States (selling under expectations there). It would also mark the end of McCartney's relatively brief alliance with Columbia Records in the US, which had started with the final Wings album Back to the Egg in 1979. McCartney would re-sign with EMI worldwide (where he remained until 2007) with his Columbia output reverting to his new – and original – label in the US, Capitol Records. Simultaneously with the film's premiere in November, McCartney's Rupert Bear recording, "We All Stand Together," started back in 1980 and credited to 'Paul McCartney and the Frog Chorus', was released and became a hit single in the UK, reaching number 3. The accompanying animated film was shown in cinemas immediately preceding the main "Give My Regards to Broad Street" feature. The soundtrack's original release was on Columbia Records in 1984 in North America. It was remastered in 1993 and reissued on CD as part of 'The Paul McCartney Collection' series with two extended dance mixes of "No More Lonely Nights (playout version)" as bonus tracks. Track listing All songs by Paul McCartney, except where noted. ;1993 bonus tracks LP version Due to the length of the recording, the 1984 LP omits "So Bad" and "Goodnight Princess", edits out about six minutes of "Eleanor's Dream", and also sections of "Good Day Sunshine", "Wanderlust" and "No More Lonely Nights (playout version)". On the LP cover a remark alerts the listener: *''This record is longer than usual but due to the available playing time on a vinyl disc some editing of the sound track has been necessary to retain full volume and dynamic range. Even longer versions exist on cassette and compact disc''. Track lengths on album notes do not include spoken sections between songs and so do not match CD timings. On the list above these sections are included at the beginning of each track, as on the 1984 release, while on the remastered 1993 CD (listed above) they are mostly included at the end of the tracks. Personnel *Paul McCartney – vocals, acoustic guitar, piano, electric harpsichord, bass *Eric Stewart – guitar, vocals *Linda McCartney – keyboards, vocals *David Gilmour, Steve Lukather, Eric Ford, Dave Edmunds, Chris Spedding – guitar *Pat Halling, Laurie Lewis, Raymond Keenlyside, Tony Gilbert – violin *Derek Grossmith – clarinet, alto saxophone *Eddie Mordue – clarinet, tenor saxophone *Vic Ash – tenor saxophone *Ronnie Hughs, Bobby Haughey – trumpet (Ballroom Dancing) *Chris Smith – trombone - (Ballroom Dancing) *Brass Ensemble - Philip Jones Brass Ensemble - Group Leader Philip Jones - Lead Trumpeter - Jimmy Watson *Jeff Bryant – French horn *George Martin – piano *Gerry Butler, Trevor Barstow – keyboards *Anne Dudley – synthesizer *Russ Stableford – acoustic bass *Herbie Flowers, Louis Johnson, John Paul Jones – bass *Jeff Porcaro, Dave Mattacks, Ringo Starr, Stuart Elliott, John Dean – drums *Jody Linscott – percussion Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} References External links * Category:1984 albums Category:1984 soundtracks Category:Albums produced by George Martin Category:Paul McCartney albums Category:Film soundtracks Category:Parlophone soundtracks Category:EMI Records soundtracks Category:Columbia Records soundtracks Category:Capitol Records soundtracks Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios